Chiyoko Nakamura
Chiyoko Ayame Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and fifth child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura. She will be the eldest of triplets. Her abilities will be Deletion, Sensory Paralysis, Astral Cloning and Avian Mimicry. Appearance Chiyoko will have medium brown hair which will lighter in shade than any of her siblings. Her eyes will be a far darker brown colouring. Her face will be round. She will be small as a child, but will later outgrow this petite stature, and will be 6'0 exactly when fully grown. Abilities Chiyoko's first ability will be Deletion. She will be capable of deleting the abilities of others, permanently removing them from existence. She will also be able to delete knowledge, information and memories in the same manner. Additionally, she will be capable of deleting objects and even people from existence. However, this final aspect will be draining for her, so that she will use it only rarely, and will usually prefer to be augmented if possible before doing so. Her second ability will be Sensory Paralysis. Chiyoko will be able to paralyse the senses of others, temporarily removing their capacity to see, hear, smell, taste or feel. She will be able to affect single or multiple senses, and will be able to affect more than one person at once. She will be able to paralyse different senses in different people. However, she won't be able to remove one sense from one individual while blocking all senses in another. She also won't be able to make the effect permanent, as it will always wear off within a few hours even if she is trying to sustain it. When she first manifests, she won't be able to undo the paralysis and will have to wait for it to wear off naturally, but later on she will learn to control it as well. Additionally, she won't be able to paralyse her own senses. She will be immune to the ability, meaning that even someone else who possessed it wouldn't be able to remove her senses. She will learn this when she attempts to deafen herself in order to protect herself from persuasion. Her third ability will be Astral Cloning. Using this ability, Chiyoko will be able to produce a physical projection of her mind similarly to an astral projection. However, the product will be more tangible, and will have access to all of her abilities at all times. It will also possess her personality, thoughts and emotions, and all of her memories. If her original body was ever harmed or killed, the projection will automatically become the new real body. Since it is possible to produce an unlimited number of projections, the ability could also be used to increase her numbers. Her final ability will be Avian Mimicry. She will be able to turn into any existing bird, effortlessly, even if she has never seen it or heard of it before. She could also turn back, just as effortlessly, and while in bird form she will know instinctively how to fly and how to act as that bird species. If the bird has homing instincts, she will also gain these. Her clothes will always transform with her, and will reappear, worn, when she reverts to human form. However, Chioyko won't be able to turn into any other animal, only birds. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Older sister - Michi Nakamura *Older brothers - Hayate, Akihiro and Seiji Nakamura *Younger triplet sisters - Natsumi and Keiko Nakamura History & Future Etymology Chiyoko is a Japanese name which means "thousand generation child", "child of forever" or "young leaf child". Her middle name, Ayame, means "iris". Her surname Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters